It's Pink
by VanillaFlavored
Summary: Itachi and Kisame discover something pink on Sasori and Deidara's apartment, but... What is IT? Dedicated to ItachiFanGirl24! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SasoDei, KisaIta, yaoi, some language.


**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINA!_ xDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**This fic is dedicated to my good friend, Lina, aka ItachiFanGirl24. Her birthday is today. (And my 'I Discovered Yaoi on _THIS_ Day' day is tomorrow! :DDDD)  
I hope you like this, Lina, because, I _swear_, if you don't... Well, I'm not _just_ going to rape you tomorrow. DDDDDD :cough:MURDER:cough:**

* * *

**It's... Pink?**

"Wha-... What _are_ those?" Kisame asked, poking the foreign object with a clothes hanger.

"What makes you think _I_ know?" Itachi said. The Uchiha bent down, inspecting the clad of silky pink fabric on the living room floor of Sasori and Deidara's apartment. "Though they look kind of familiar..."

"I've never seen it before," the blue-skinned man said. He poked the fabric again.

"Why are you poking it?" Itachi asked. "It's not like it's alive." Itachi watched Kisame poke at the pink object again and again until Kisame jumped back, startled.

"It moved on its own!" Kisame yelled. "I swear, it moved on its own!"

"...you're an idiot." Itachi walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. It make a loud creaking sound. "Come on. Stop poking... Whatever that thing is, and sit on the couch with me."

"But it moved on its own," Kisame said, sounding a bit calmer. "I saw it move..."

"Of course you did," Itachi said. "Now come sit down." He patted his hand on the cushion next to him. "I want to cuddle."

"...maybe we should call Deidara and ask him what it is," Kisame said.

Itachi sighed. "Just ignore it, Kisame. They'll be home any minute now. We can ask them when they get ho-"

"IT MOVED AGAIN!"

"KISAME! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"But-... BUT IT _MOVED_!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT STARTED _FLYING_! Get. Over. Here. NOW!"

"What the hell are you guys yelling about now?" an annoyed voice said from the front door. Both men turned their heads to the door.

"Oh," Kisame said. "Sasori. Deidara. You're home."

"Yes, we're home," Sasori said while closing the door. He was carrying some grocery bags.

"You guys didn't break anything, right?" Deidara asked from the kitchen.

"No," Itachi and Kisame answered in unison.

"Good, un," Deidara said. From the sound of it, Sasori and Deidara were putting their groceries away.

"But, um..." Kisame began. "We have a question about this... _Thing_ on the floor over here."

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"We don't know," Itachi said. "That's why we're asking _you_."

"I'll be there in a minute, un," Deidara said. The sound of something hard fell on the floor in the kitchen echoed into the living room, which was followed by the sound of someone cursing quietly, but it was loud enough to be heard by Itachi and Kisame.

True to his word, Deidara was in the living room a minute later, wiping his hands on his pants. The blond smiled, his blue eye twinkling.

"So, what's this _thi_-..." Deidara's smile faded when he saw what Kisame was poking at. He gasped, his eyes opened wide as his face turned red. "Ohmy..."

Neither Itachi nor Kisame saw it happen, but Deidara had managed to run over to Kisame – who was on the other side of the room – and retrieve whatever the silk, pink fabric was off the floor and run back to where he had been standing before. He was just_ that _fast.

Itachi stared at the wide-eyed, red-faced blond, one dark eyebrow raised, then glanced at Kisame, who happened to glance at Itachi at the same time.

"What was it, Dei?" Sasori asked, coming up behind Deidara. When the redhead didn't receive a response, he looked down at Deidara and noticed the pink fabric in his hand. His eyebrows raised. "Are those...?"

"Shhh!" Deidara said. He clutched the fabric tight. "D-Don't say anything, un!"

The room was awkward with silence.

Then, Sasori began to laugh.

"It's... It's just..." Sasori said between laughs. "They're your-"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara shouted, stuffing the fabric into Sasori's mouth. The redhead stopped laughing and began to gag.

Sasori pulled out the pink silk and coughed. "What the hell, Dei? Was that _really_ necessary?"

"You-!" Dei started. He was trembling with anger and embarrassment. "You...! UGH!" Deidara stormed out of the living room and went back into the kitchen. "WHATEVER, UN!"

It was quiet in the living room again. The only noise came from the kitchen; Deidara was having a field day with the pots and pans.

"...so..." Kisame said. "What is that thing?"

"This?" Sasori said. He held up the thing in the air.

"That's..." Itachi said. "Underwear...?"

"SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara screamed from the kitchen. A pan flew into the living room.

"Girl _panties_," Sasori corrected, grinning. He held the panties up by its corners and stretched them. "Nice, smooth, silky, _girl panties_."

"You know what, Danna? No sex for you this month, un!"

Sasori's grin faltered. He walked away into the kitchen. "Aww, c'mon, Dei. Don't be like that!"

"Then stop showing everyone my fucking underwear, un!"

"These are new, Dei. I haven't fucked you in them yet."

"DANNA! SHUT UP, UN!"

"How about you put them on, huh? Then you can call them your 'fucking underwear'."

"HOW 'BOUT YOU SHOVE THOSE UP YOUR-!"

...And that was the last thing Kisame and Itachi heard before they ran out of the couple's apartment.

* * *

**xDDDDD I love you, Lina.**


End file.
